The Big 5
by leven annabeth hale
Summary: The big 5 Jason Bianca Nico Percy and Thalia are a famous band their fathers three famous rich men send them to a school for no apparent reason where they Have to try and fit in AND on top of that they have to deal with love, famousness and high school drama


The big 5

**2****nd**** fanfic I appreciate constructive criticism but please try not to be mean in your reviews/PMs **

**Err I need cover art so PM me if u have any ideas about that also check out my other story undercover and let the story begin**

**Percy= you're forgetting something **

**Me= do I have to say it **

**Percy=YEAH**

**Me= *glares at Percy* Fine I do not own any the Percy Jackson or anything related to it Rick Riordan does**

**Percy= HELL YEAH HE DOES!**

**Me *slaps Percy***

The big 5 Jason Bianca Nico Percy and Thalia are a famous band their fathers three famous rich men send them to a school for no apparent reason where they Have to try and fit in AND on top of that they have to deal with love, famousness and high school drama

Intro

**Cant a guy get sleep**

**_No one's pov_**

"NICCCOOOOO" Bianca, his sister, screeched her black hair in a rats nest. "where is the Coffee machine me and Jason need it … now preferably!" "Yeah Nico we know you have it give NOW" Jason said he looked sort of like a blond superman if you didn't know him that well. Bianca and Jason stood in the kitchen and then walked out to the hall of their large 4 story home. Now you may be wondering why do 5 kids need a 4 story house answer they're famous they are the teen band The Big 5. 5 cousins all with a brother/sister in the band except one of the boys

"INCOMMMINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG J.J WATCH OUT!"

A dark haired dark skinned kid, Nico, the youngest, screamed down the stairs he looked like his sister really and threw the Coffee machine down the stairs Jason, the second youngest, caught it neatly. Unfortunately for them their screams awoke another in the large house.

"GUUUUYYYYSSSSS I'm GONNA **SHOOT** YOU IF U DON'T SHUT THE HADES UP"

A girl came to the top of the stairs she had black hair and electric blue eyes and a seriously pissed off expression on her face. they all knew she had the weaponry to do so.

"Sorry Thalia" they chorused, Thalia was the eldest of all of them Thalia could be pretty scary if she wanted to "I'm surprised Kelp Head isn't up with all this noise" with a pointed glare at them

"Actually Sparky I think you are incorrect they scream pretty loud don't they" a guy said from behind her he picked her up and spun her around then set her down again he had sea green eyes and raven black messy hair, he and Thalia treated each other like brother and sister or maybe even twins.

"And the Kraken awakes "Thalia said after he set her down "morning Percy"

"But seriously guys can't a guy get a good until-midday-sleep around here" Percy, the second oldest in the house said

"NOPE" they all chorused

The doorbell went off as Percy descended **(a/n lol such a solemn word descended)** the stairs Bianca opened it with Nico and Jason flanking her armed suddenly with a sword each for a) crazed fans b) people who wanted to kidnap them c) their fathers OR d) all of the above a few extras

Bianca opened the door luckily for them it was just their fathers UN-luckily they had news BAD news

"Children sit down and for the god's sake all of you PUT THOSE WEAPONS DOWN" Zeus, Thalia and Jason's dad thundered whilst Poseidon, Percy's dad and Hades Bianca and Nico's dad just smiled grimly and nodded .

"Soooooooo, what did someone die or are you actually paying us attention for once "Thalia said bravely glaring at her Uncles and Father. Percy chuckled and Thalia smirked Bianca looked disapproving

"Well Thalia no need to be rude but we have some very important things to tell you" Hades said but he was grinning at Thalia's lash out at his brother nonetheless.

"Children we have three important things to tell you. Number one is….

**MWAHAHA cliffy intro err 5 reviews = chapter 1 **

**10 reviews after that = chapter 2**

**Nicknames are Oldest to youngest and PREFERED instrument after (they can all play most instruments)**

** 16 Thalia- sparky-electric guitar**

**16 Percy- kelp head-either type of guitar**

**16 Bianca- B/angel-keyboard/piano or acoustic guitar**

** 15 Jason- J.J-bass**

**15 Nico- death breath/boy or emo-drums**

**Thanks **

**Leven Annabeth Hale xxx**


End file.
